UnOwled Letters
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: A series of letters, containing heartfelt thoughts, that were never actually owled. Multi-chapter. Chapter 1 Sirius to Walburga.
**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

* * *

Walburga Black held her breath for a moment before entering Sirius' room for the first time since he had left. It had been a month, and she had found no reason to do so, until today, when she decided that the moths would chew up the sheets and curtains, unless she got it cleaned. She walked over to the window, trying to get a look at the curtains, when she chanced upon an un-owled letter lying below a grey book under the desk. She sighed as she picked it up, ready to throw it away, when she caught Mother written at the very top. Her breath quickened for a moment, and she sat down as she unfolded the letter.

 _Mother,_

 _Someday, I hope you understand what kind of an impact you had on my life. I honestly don't know if it's made me a stronger person, or made me come up with ridiculously elaborate fronts for myself to make sure people don't see how damaged I am inside. You constantly berated me for every single event that had ever occurred in my life, along with continuously making sure I knew just how much of a failure I was in your eyes. It took me a while to realize that that was only so in your eyes. Anything I ever achieved didn't make you proud for even a second, it just reminded you of what I had not and you had absolutely no trouble reminding me of this very fact every other day. 'So much attitude, zero accomplishment.' How many times have I heard that line? In my opinion, way too many. I never quite understood what exactly you wanted me to achieve. At what point would I make you proud, or bring honour to our family name? When would something I do bring a smile to that face? Your admonishing remarks, degrading commentary on my life, and constant ridicule of the way I lived it ruled my childhood, and left my self esteem shattered on the ground. Did you ever stop and think even for a moment that your expectations were too high for a child? Your own child._

 _I'll be long gone before you read this, so I'm not asking you to try and mend this fragment of a relationship that hangs loosely between us. But having said that, I'd like to let you know what I think of you. You're a bad person. A terrible one, in fact. What have you ever achieved to call me names and tell me I'm not worth it? You had one duty, and you did it. But you weren't the best at it. Not even close. There were thousands better than you. Some days, I felt like saying that out loud, in front of everyone, but I didn't, out of respect. I regret it now. I may never achieve some fantastical feat that earns a standing ovation from the crowd, but even if I did, I know you wouldn't be standing, because of course, nothing is ever good enough. Let me tell you something, there is one thing I will definitely accomplish, and I will be a million times better at it than you could ever be, because I know exactly what not to do. I will be a parent. And actual one. One who supports their child and tells them how special they are, and how much they mean to the . I will make my child feel loved, and wanted._

 _I'm not sorry for the way I am, because I like who I am, despite what you did to me. I am however, sorry, that I didn't turn out to be the perfect son, or a true Black. Regulus is everything you ever wanted, so treat him well. (By the way, I've always thought that Tojours Pur is a load of crap.)_

 _As I leave this house, I take no baggage. I leave all my anger, resentment and hatred behind. I no longer care about this place or you. But the is something I will always carry with me; the memories of your unsatisfaction. They will haunt me forever. Someday, I hope you understand the magnitude of the damage you have caused to my spirit, and repent, even if just for a moment. Goodbye Mother. This is the last time you'll ever hear me call you that._

 _Sirius_

As she put the letter aside, she swished her wand to close the door of the room.

And for the first time in her life, Walburga Black cried.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tell me what you thought, please? It would really help. Suggestions and ideas for further chapters are welcomed. Constructive criticism is always great.


End file.
